


I Want to Let Go of This World For You

by Stayyounggodancing



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayyounggodancing/pseuds/Stayyounggodancing
Summary: It's One Direction's hiatus, Harry and Louis want to move forward in their relationship. The universe has other ideas.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	I Want to Let Go of This World For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the tears. The idea came to me while listening to Scissors by Emery, which is where I got the title from. It's okay, I'm crying with you.

Harry bounced his leg as he sat at the restaurant table, feeling nervous. Where was Louis? True, the Doncaster lad usually ran late -- to everything, even before One Direction took their hiatus -- but usually only ran ten minutes late, max. Harry had bought out the restaurant for the evening so that he and Louis could have some privacy as they took the next step in their relationship. 

Harry checked his watch for the thirteenth time in five minutes, his heart pounding in his chest. It was 7:30 now, Louis was meant to be here at 7. But there was no sign of him. No cars pulled into the parking lot outside, bringing his beloved to him. Had Louis sensed Harry was going to propose and dipped? No, that couldn't be it. They'd discussed getting married numerous times, knowing that they were soulmates, for life. No, if Louis wasn't here, something was wrong. As Harry's stomach began to sink, his mobile rang. 

The curly-haired lad pulled it out of his pocket, frowning at the unknown number. Usually, he would ignore it and silence his phone, but something told him that he should answer it.

"Erm, hello?" Harry asked, his eyebrows creasing together in confusion. 

"Is this Harry Styles?" A polite female voice asked on the other end of the phone. Had a fan managed to get a hold of his phone number? Then again, the person had sounded clear and professional -- not that a fan couldn't be, but Harry found that they typically hung up if he actually answered the phone.

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?" He replied, the frown on his lips deepening. 

"Hi, I'm Nurse Morgan at London Bridge Hospital. I'm calling in regards to a patient that we've recently admitted into our care, a Mr. Louis Tomlinson?" The lady continued, pausing so Harry could confirm whether or not he knew of whom she spoke.

The breath was knocked out of him. Thank god he was sitting, what he had heard would've knocked him to his knees if he had been standing. "Louis? What's happened to him, what's wrong?" He managed to croak, his heartrate picking up, the beat thudding in his ears. 

"I'm afraid Mr. Tomlinson was involved in an auto accident not long ago. He's in surgery now, I can't confirm if he'll make it. The accident was really bad. He has you as his next of kin, so that's why I'm notifying you." 

He has you as his next of kin. I can't confirm if he'll make it. 

Harry had nearly forgotten that after Jay's death, Louis had changed his emergency contact information so that Harry was in the top slot, the one to be notified if anything happened to him. At the time, Harry hadn't thought that they would ever come to that. Louis was young, he was healthy. Nothing bad could possibly happen to him, right?

Harry gathered himself enough to become aware that the staff of the restaurant were staring at him. His free hand lifted up to his cheeks, and found that they were wet. He was crying. When did that happen?

Suddenly, he stood, startling the waiters, and made a rush for the front door.

"I'm on my way." He said, and then hung up, fumbling for his keys as he approached his car. 

\------------------------------------------

Harry burst into the hospital, his breathing ragged and uneven, eyes red from crying on the way here. He approached the nurse's station, desperate to find Louis. 

A nurse looked up. "Can I help you?" She asked, some concern on her face as she looked at Harry. He probably looked a mess; he was a mess. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Louis Tomlinson? I think they have him in surgery?" He couldn't quite remember, everything was happening so fast. 

"I'll double check." She replied, and then began typing something at the computer that she was sat at. "It looks like he's still in surgery, I'll notify the surgeon that you're here so you can recieve updates. Why don't you go sit in the waiting area, maybe grab a cuppa? It could be a while." The nurse offered Harry a friendly smile as she gently led him to the family waiting area, and then turned around and disappeared. 

Harry sank into a chair, finding his muscles didn't want to hold him up to stand anymore. As he sat, his mind raced. Louis had been in an accident, he was in surgery. He might not make it, Nurse Morgan had said. Harry hoped that he would make it. 

Fuck, the boys needed to know. Harry called them, giving all the information he knew. He didn't want to be alone right now, hopefully Liam or Niall were close enough to get here. He called Mark, Louis' step-dad, and his mum.

Harry was shaking after the calls, and found himself curling up in the chair, knees to his chest. Please, let Louis be okay, please... He has to be okay. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if imagining Louis being okay would make it a reality. He'd come out of surgery, recover, and come home with Harry to rest and get back his strength. Harry didn't think he would be able to survive if it was anything else.

Harry started imagining their future, hoping that if he imagined it like he imagined Louis being okay would guarantee that it would happen. 

\------------------------------------------


End file.
